1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrogen gas generators for the production of hydrogen gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrogen generators produce a mixture of hydrogen (H2) and oxygen (O2) gases, typically in a 2:1 molar ratio, the same proportion as water.
Hydrogen gas generators include four main components; a cathode, an anode and a salt or brine solution contained within a cavity which includes the anode and cathode. The generator usually consists of stainless steel metal plates stacked with spacing between the plates to allow the brine solution to flow therebetween. An alternating cathode and anode plate configuration allows current to flow through the brine salt solution producing a chemical reaction when a voltage differential is placed between the anode and cathode plates.
The metal plate stack is the most common configuration for a hydrogen gas generator. One problem associated with the stacked plates is that the fluid between the plates is not easily exchanged with fresh fluid from other parts of the generator, decreasing the efficiency of the generator.